Girl Meets World One Shots
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: One-shots based on Girl Meets World with references to it's spin-off starter, Boy Meets World. Rated T to be safe! -CONTEST ON FOR TWO WEEKS-
1. Girl Meets Mr Squirrel

**Hi, I'm Bex and I am new to this fandom but I adore BMW and GMW. I'll be doing one-shots for this as I am just starting out. This first one is a take on how Riley meets her Uncle Eric in the upcoming episode Girl Meets Mr. Squirrel. It has been confirmed that BMW cast members are making appearances in GMW so this is my take on how it actually happens. Every chapter will be in Riley's POV. And there's a reference in this chapter, guess what it is :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Girl Meets Mr. Squirrel_

As my family, Maya, Lucas and Farkle hopped onto the train with me, I smiled at Crazy Hat who winked in return. There were barely any seats so Lucas offered his lap. Of course, Dad cut in before I actually completed the action. "Why doesn't Auggie sit there?" he offered, smiling innocently.

"Sure, Mr. Matthews." Lucas grinned back before placing my baby brother onto his lap.

"You could have just offered the seat, you know?" Maya mumbled. Farkle turned to her, smiling flirtatiously.

"Well, you could sit on my lap?" Farkle offered. Maya smiled back then frowned.

"No." she simply said. I giggled at their antics and realised that we had stopped.

"Alright, kids. Off we get." Mom said, picking Auggie up from Lucas as we trailed out the train.

"Next stop, Madison Square Garden." Dad announced excitedly before grabbing my hand and Maya's as we rushed through the busy station.

When we finally got out, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone here?" Mom asked, placing Auggie down and holding his hand.

"Let's see," Dad said before looking round at us. "We have Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas."

"What about me?" Auggie pouted. Dad chuckled and bent down to pick him up.

"No-one can ever forget about you, Auggie." Dad replied before Auggie giggled.

"Well, let's get going!" Mom said, as we crossed the road and entered the fabulous garden.

"It's beautiful." Lucas said. "We don't get many nice gardens like this back in Texas."

Maya smirked. "You don't, Ranger Rick? Awh, now that's just not dandy!" Lucas only smiled in response.

"Knock it off, Maya." I said before turning to Lucas. "You've never been here before?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I haven't. Thanks for bringing me here, Mr. and Mrs Matthews."

"It's no problem, Lucas." Mom smiled. "Right, you kids can go off and we will meet each other right here, in an hour."

"Okay Mom!" I said, already dragging my friends along.

The four of us wondered about, taking in the beautiful sights as we talked about life in New York compared to Texas.

"Honey! Where are you?!" A man with long, wild brown hair and long brown beard with unruly clothing yelled.

We just stared at him, freaked out. That is, until I finally decided to help him a little bit.

"Uh, hi?" I said, the man turning around to face me with a smile. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, oh will you help me find her?" he asked.

"Sure." Lucas said. "What does she look like?"

"She's a moose. She's my wife." The man said proudly.

"Uh... I do not think there are any moose here in New York, dude." Maya said, all of us backing away from him.

"I think there are! Look at this picture. It's one of us together in front of the Empire State Building."

"Then okay, we'll help you, Mr...?" Farkle smiled.

"Mr. Squirrel! I am Mr. Squirrel." We looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"Okay, wacko. Let's get searching." Maya sighed.

It took an hour but we finally found the moose, his apparent wife.

"You found my wife!" Mr. Squirrel announced, happily.

"Yeah, she was just grazing over there." Lucas said, leading the moose back to its owner.

"How can I repay you?" Mr. Squirrel asked.

"Riley? Maya? Lucas? Farkle?" We heard my dad call. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" I called back.

My parents and little brother came into view as Dad sighed in relief.

"You can trust them." Mom chuckled.

"Topanga..." My dad simply said, making her roll her eyes.

"No way!" Mr. Squirrel yelled, looking straight at my parents. "I know you!" he grinned.

"Sorry, but do we know you?" Mom asked, pulling us away from the man.

"Uh, guys, it's me." Mr. Squirrel said.

"Me who?" Dad asked.

"Seriously, Cor? You don't remember your own big brother?" WHAT?!

Dad's face wore shock as Mom's wore surprise. "Eric?" Dad asked. Uncle Eric. The notorious Uncle Eric I had never met. The man nodded, grinning.

"It's good to see you, little bro! And of course, Topanga!" Uncle Eric/Mr. Squirrel said.

"It's good to see you, too, big bro!" Dad said, before hugging him. He immediately leaned back. "Uh, why are you dressed like this?"

"Remember the argument we all got into when Rachel, Jack and Angela were against you, Topanga and Shawn?"

"Uh... I remember that." Dad said, nodding at Mom who also shrugged and nodded.

"I had a dream!" Uncle Eric said dramatically. "Well, more like a vision into the future... Anyway, I was Mr. Squirrel and I was married to a moose. It was all because of the book I read about Ghandi and remember I started my own?"

"I guess we remember." Mom smiled softly.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm like this. I carried out my dream." Uncle Eric smiled.

"Okay." Dad shrugged.

"So, how do you know these helpful kids?"

"This one," Dad started, placing his hands on my shoulders as I grinned. "is our daughter, Riley."

Uncle Eric started to laugh. "Oh my God! Cory with Topanga's hair!" he said.

"I get that a lot." I shrugged.

"This little cutie, is our son, Auggie." Mom introduced. "And those are Riley's friends."

"Cool. So, what do you guys do now?" Uncle Eric asked, taking a pizza slice from his pocket, making us all look at him weirdly.

"Uh..." Dad said, watching him eat it. "I'm a teacher."

"Like F-F-F-Feeny?!" Uncle Eric laughed.

"Yes, like George Feeny." Dad smiled.

"And I am a lawyer." Mom announced proudly.

"Damn Cory, how did you get yourself into this?" Uncle Eric asked, patting Dad's back. "You stand no chance."

"He never did." Mom smiled. "Oh, we were going for lunch. Wanna join?"

Uncle Eric smiled, softly and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask."

And that was how I met Mr. Squirrel who turned out to be my long lost uncle, Eric.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Girl Meets Mr Feeny

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! It's the 1st of January here in England and it's awesome! Anyway, this chapter is Riley meeting the great Mr. Feeny. Boy, I love that old man ;P Every chapter will be in Riley's POV. And there might be a reference from Boy Meets World in this chapter, so guess what it is, if there is :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Girl Meets Mr. Feeny_

"This museum is actually pretty cool." Maya said, reading an inscription on a piece of displayed art.

"Especially going with your friends. It kinda makes it seem like it isn't homework." I said, happily. Lucas chuckled and led me to another piece of art. A sculpture. An old man stood beside it, eyeing it intently.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, sir?" Lucas asked politely. The man turned to us and raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Indeed it is." he replied. His eyes drifted to me and he squinted his eyes in an observing manner. "You look familiar." he muttered.

"Do I?" I giggled weirdly. "I would doubt that. I have never met you in my life." I said.

"We may have not met before but I have certainly seen you before. In Philadelphia. Are you familiar with Alan and Amy Matthews?" My eyes widened.

"Yes, they're my grandparents!" I announced. Just then, Maya joined us.

"Who's the old guy?" Maya asked.

"I am Mr. Feeny, your grandparents' neighbour." he introduced himself.

"So you are the great Mr. Feeny that I have heard loads about?" I asked, excitedly.

"Indeed I am. And you must be Riley, Cory and Topanga's daughter." Mr. Feeny said.

"Yes, I am." I grinned, clasping my hands together.

My dad walked up to us, holding a map of the museum. "Riley? Guess what? There's a new exhibit just upstairs!" he said, excitedly. I turned to him and smiled when he looked up from the map.

"Mr. Feeny?" he asked shocked.

"Mr. Matthews." Mr. Feeny replied.

"You couldn't stay away from us so you decided to follow." Dad grinned, making his old teacher roll his eyes.

"If you must know," Mr. Feeny started, chuckling. "I accepted a job over here. It's only for a couple of months before I go back home."

"You're coming to teach in New York? Boy, whoever has you is lucky!" Dad replied, handing my the map.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, I am teaching at John Quincy Adams Middle School." All our eyes popped out.

"Really? I teach there! And these kids go there!" Dad said, excitedly. "Oh, boy it will be just like the old days, again!"

Mr. Feeny only smiled. "Except, it is your daughter who is going to receive my many teachings, Mr. Matthews."

"Don't you think, it's now time to start calling me Cory?" Dad offering, smirking a little.

"Of course, Corn-"

"Don't even go there." Dad warned, making Mr. Feeny chuckle. "How's the Dame?" he asked.

"Still teaching at Pennbrook." Mr. Feeny replied.

"I doubt you two will ever stop teaching." Dad said, smiling softly.

I stepped forward. "Well, sir, I cannot wait to be taught by you. My parents speak absolutely highly of you." I said.

"We've heard stories about you." Maya added.

"And you are?" Mr. Feeny asked politely, his hand out.

"Maya. Maya Hart, sir." she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

Mr. Feeny turned to Lucas. "Lucas Friar, sir." he said.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, these children are indeed polite. I guess your teaching pays off."

"Thank you." Dad said modestly. "Ooh, the exhibition is about to start!"

"Mr. Feeny, would you like to join us?" I asked. Mr. Feeny smiled and nodded.

"It will be a pleasure to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Girl Meets The Friend Game

**Back with another one shot! x Thanks for the response! A little something for Boy Meets World lovers! My take on this :)**

* * *

_Girl Meets The Friend Game_

"Alright, everybody," Mom started as she, Dad, Auggie, Josh, Uncle Eric, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Ava Morgenstein and I sat around the table; ready to play the Friend Game. "Let's play this thing! I go first!"

She didn't get far as the door buzzer rang.

"Who could that be now?" I moaned, hitting my head against Maya's shoulder. We already had nine players and one commentator in the room.

I watched as Mom stood up and answered the door.

"Hello?" Mom called.

"_Topanga, I know that you are probably busy eating dinner with your family but have you got room for hmm, four more?_"

Uncle Eric's, Dad's and Mom's eyes widened as the latter let out a high pitch squeal, buzzing our guests in. Who was the lady?

"Who are they?" Maya asked as we all watched the door in suspense. Just then, the door opened and Auggie, Josh and I hugged Uncle Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn!" Auggie and I chorused. Maya only sent a nod.

"Hey guys, look who I found in the streets of NYC." Uncle Shawn grinned, moving to the side to let three people enter.

"Angela! Rachel! Jack!" Mom screamed happily, hugging them all. Dad stood up along with Uncle Eric and hugged them too.

"Guys! Wow, it's been a long time!" Dad grinned happily.

"It has, hasn't it?" The lady, I presumed was Angela said.

"Oh, Rachel, Angela, Jack, meet our kids, Riley and Auggie." Auggie and I waved, smiling politely.

"Aren't they the cutest things!" Rachel, I presumed said, clapping her hands in delight. Jack however stared at me.

"Cory with Topanga's hair..." he mumbled.

"That's what I said!" Uncle Shawn and Uncle Eric chorused, making me giggle weirdly.

"She even does his weird giggle!" Rachel said.

"They're gorgeous." Angela smiled.

"Riley, Auggie, remember the stories we told you about when your father and I had friends back in Philly?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, nodding.

"Well these are Rachel," she pointed to the tall ginger haired female. "Angela," she pointed to the beautiful dark skinned female. "And Jack." she pointed to the man who looked a little like Uncle Shawn.

"Yeah... he's my half-brother." Uncle Shawn said, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Oh my gosh! Cory, is that...?" Angela asked, looking at Uncle Josh. Josh smiled nervously.

"Yup. That's today's very own Joshua." Dad grinned as Uncle Josh stood up and hugged the three friends.

"I don't remember you guys well but I was three when you left so..." he said, shrugging.

"Boy, is he handsome!" Rachel giggled.

"Hey, that's our brother." Uncle Eric joked.

"And my future husband!" Maya added, making Josh back away from her and the others to look at her weirdly. "Look at me like that and I will kill you all..." she threatened, all of us immediately paying our attentions to something else.

"Please tell me you're normal." Jack begged.

"Uh... Cory, a little help here?" Uncle Josh said instead.

"The Matthews are crazy! What can I say?" Dad said, making Uncle Josh nod happily.

"Including the ones who marry into it." Uncle Eric pointed out, nodding his head to Mom who glared at him.

"Hi! I'm Farkle!" Everyone turned to Farkle as Maya and I slapped our hands onto our faces.

"Hi, Farkle." Everyone said.

Uncle Eric peered at him closer. "Hey! Now I know where I know him from!" he said. "He's Minkus' kid."

"Wow, you mean the little nerdy guy back in high school?" Angela asked shocked. "Are you sure he's real?"

"Ha! I checked my birth certificate!" Farkle announced happily.

"Could be forged." Jack stated, making everyone nod.

"Minkus was a little weird kid." Mom said, narrowing his eyes.

"My father owns his own helicopter." Farkle bragged.

"But does he have a Topanga? Ha! I guess not." Dad said, making Mom kiss his cheek.

"I'm rich." Jack offered.

"Filthy." Rachel added.

"So your step-pappy decided to give you back your cash? Cool." Uncle Eric grinned.

"Uh... 'Scuse me sirs and madams but I came here to play a game." Lucas peeped out making me smile at him dreamily.

"Yeah, Lucas came here to play a game. So did I..." I mumbled.

"You live here!" Dad said, confused.

"Whatever rocks your boat, Daddy..." I said, as Lucas grinned back at me.

"No!" Dad yelled, sitting between us.

"Awh... Cory's at that 'You Can't Touch My Daughter, Otherwise I Will Murder You' stage!" Angela smiled, cooing.

"Not happening." he growled at Lucas.

"Yes sir!" Lucas said.

"He's even got him scared for his life." Mom added, getting more popcorn from the cupboard.

"Urgh... Can we play the Friend Game or not?!" Maya yelled.

"The Friend Game?!" Uncle Shawn said happily. "Oh yeah!"

"Teams! Us against you Riley, your friends, Auggie and Ava." Dad said.

"Okay then, let's do this thing!" Ava yelled, as we all sat around the table.

"We are so going to win." Maya assured us, her team.

"Oh yeah? Your world wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for us. Our friendship dominates your little ones." Uncle Shawn said smugly.

"Shawnee, remember do not patronise the blonde one!" Dad hissed.

"Relax, Cor. I have this under control." Shawn smirked.

...

"How did they...?" he said, half an hour later.

"Beat us?" Rachel finished, eyes wide.

"I warned you." Maya smirked, finishing her juice.

"Guess we were a little rusty, huh?" Jack asked.

"Rusty? You guys were..." Uncle Josh started before bursting out laughing. "I can't even say it!" he gasped out.

"But... We... We were the greatest friends to ever exist!" Mom said.

"Guess, it's my world now, huh?" I smirked, flicking my hair.

"Oooh-ho-ho!" Mom glared at me.

"And in Riley's world, I, Farkle, dominate!" Farkle said, looking at me flirtatiously. "Madame?" he offered his arm.

"Urm, no." Lucas said, moving me away from Farkle. Dad glared at him.

"Look, guys it's just a game." Angela chuckled.

"A game we should have won!" Uncle Eric pouted.

"Maybe, we're not as close as we used to be guys... Come on? How long have any of us contacted each other in years?" she retorted.

"I guess our little girl's the new queen of friendship, now." Dad smiled at me.

I grinned and blushed, hugging my friends.

"Time for bed, Ava and Auggie!" Mom announced, making them groan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Girl Meets First Job

**Okay back with another one-shot! This is the list of one-shots following this one.**

**-Girl Meets First Date**

**-Girl Meets Aunt Morgan**

**-Girl Meets Adopted Cousin (BMW reference to someone ;))**

**-Girl Meets Mom's Parents**

* * *

_Girl Meets First Job_

I walked inside the pet shop, my friends in tow.

I smiled at the desk worker. "Hi, Uncle Eric!"

Wait, what?!

"Hi, Riley!" Uncle Eric smiled back, waving.

I exited the shop and looked at the name. _Eric's Epic Pet Store._

I rushed back inside. "You own the pet store now?" I asked.

Uncle Eric nodded happily and gestured to the poster behind him. "It's been a dream of mine." he shrugged.

"How's your wife, sir?" Lucas asked. Ah... The moose...

"We divorced, sadly." Uncle Eric sighed. "But that inspired me to start my own business."

"Cool. Got any ferret food?" Maya asked.

Uncle Eric leaned close to her.

"We have everything!" he whispered.

"We?" I asked.

Just then, someone I recognised from the night we played the Friend Game came through from the back room.

"Uncle Jack!" I grinned.

"Riley! Her friends..." he said excitedly. But when he saw my friends, his smile disappeared. Oh yeah, we beat them.

"Wow, guys! Rainbow fish!" Farkle said, pointing to the box.

"Yeah, those are on reserve. My step-dad wants them." Uncle Jack said, sticking a great big 'reserved' sign on the tank.

"Aw man!" Farkle pouted.

"So what brings you guys over here?" Uncle Eric asked, leaning casually against the till.

"My dad was talking about jobs in History today so my friends and I were thinking if we could get a job here. And now I know you own it, I was thinking, family consideration?" I winked.

My uncles chuckled as Uncle Jack ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing guys. We know how annoying Cory can get when it comes to jobs and responsibility." Uncle Eric said.

"Thank you!" I grinned, high-fiving my friends.

"You can even choose a pet. Family in consideration." Uncle Jack smirked.

"For free?" Farkle asked.

"Nah, on discount. 75% off." Uncle Eric shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Maya said, going over to the exotic fish.

"When did you start this place?" Lucas asked, holding a tiny mouse.

"Two months ago. I finally decided to take charge of my life." Uncle Eric said proudly.

"Awh, he's so cute!" I said, ignoring what he said and petting a guinea pig.

"Well guys, let's get you your uniforms." Uncle Jack said.

...

"Maya! Get this ferret off my face!" I screeched, running around the pet store. Uncle Jack and Uncle Eric had to go fetch a delivery which broke down a couple of streets away and they needed this delivery quick so they left me in charge.

Maya continued to file her nails as she laughed at my displeasure.

Lucas was busy fighting off an angry mouse and Farkle hid away from the fish, thinking that they were spying on him

"Lucas!" I yelled instead.

Lucas finally fended the mouse off and grabbed it, putting it in its cage and shutting it locked.

"I'm coming, Riley!" he said, glaring at the now scared mouse.

The ferret clawed at my left eye as I used my right to run around trying to fling it off with air resistance. I don't know, I'm not good at science!

"Okay, stop running." I halted immediately after Lucas said that and the ferret flung from my eye and crashed into a few cardboard boxes.

Maya quickly grabbed it and put it in its cage.

"There you go." Lucas said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Maya!" I shouted. "Why would you let the animals roam free?!"

Maya shrugged and leaned against the counter, filing her nails and growled at the restrained ferret who growled back.

"Are you trying to get us fired?!" I yelled.

"Or killed..." Lucas mumbled, helping Farkle up.

"They're watching our every move, Lucas." he whispered, staring intently at the fish.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Farkle." she moaned.

"No! He won't! He's scared and it's your fault! You let that fish jump around without water. He had to put it back in but the fish bit him. What fish even bite people?" I asked the last bit to myself.

The bell rang and my uncles strolled inside the store with two boxes.

"What happened here?!" Uncle Jack roared, looking at the spilled pet food and toys around the floor.

"One of the cages in the mice hut wasn't closed properly." Maya lied.

"Eric! I told you to close it properly!" Uncle Jack said to my other uncle.

"But I did!" Uncle Eric said innocently.

Uncle Jack sighed and placed the boxes inside the back room, coming back with four brooms.

"You'll clean this mess up whilst Eric and I calm the pets." he said, handing us each a broom.

"Really?" Maya groaned. I glared at her and she narrowed her eyes back.

"Is that a crack in my dad's fish tank?" Uncle Jack asked, as we all turned our heads to the rainbow fish tank.

"Uh..." I said.

Suddenly, the crack grew bigger and the tank itself exploded to shards.

"No!" Uncle Jack yelled, trying to save the fish.

"I'll get a spare fish tank!" Lucas said, going to the back room.

"I'll get a mop!" Farkle said, following Lucas.

I glared at Maya and she groaned. "I'll help save the fish." she mumbled.

"And I'll get the water for the tank. Riley, you get freshwater and put it in plastic bags." Uncle Eric instructed me.

"Okay." I nodded, going to do my job.

You're probably wondering how that happened. Well, after Maya finished traumatising Farkle, she got bored and started watching the rainbow fish, tapping the glass. Then the ferret on my face jumped on her arm and she got her sharp file and tried stabbing it off her. But she whacked the file onto the glass. After the ferret got off her arm, it flew to my face and Maya grew bored of watching the fish so she went to the till to count the money. We didn't know that the damage was done.

After we finished saving the fish and cleaning the store, Uncle Jack turned to us, disappointment in his eyes.

"Not even a day and you nearly destroyed out business. I'm sorry guys but you're all fired." he said.

"Thanks to Maya." Lucas said pointedly, looking at her.

Maya rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Wait, what do you mean thanks to her?" Uncle Eric asked.

"She caused all this. It wasn't Uncle Eric." I explained. "And she broke the fish tank."

Maya gasped at me, anger written in her eyes. "Matthews..." she warned.

"Maya..." Uncle Jack smirked. "Why don't you pay us $100 in apology and reparations."

"But I don't have a job!" she said, eyes wide.

"You do now." Uncle Eric said, handing her a broom. "Now go clean out the back room. We want it spotless."

"Riley, Lucas!" Maya yelled angrily as Uncle Jack pushed her in the direction of the back room.

I only smiled in response.

* * *

**Don't worry, they're still friends. I just wanted a dramatic one-shot where Riley doesn't agree with Maya for once.**


	5. Girl Meets First Date

**Back with another one-shot! Thanks for the response guys! Now, I watched First Date and I was quite disappointed with a fact. Not spoiling it for those who haven't watched it yet but if you have, you'll probably understand what I mean :) But the episode was hilarious nonetheless! Here's the next one-shot.**

* * *

_Girl Meets First Date_

"This place is cool." Lucas said, looking around at the surroundings. I don't mean to be smug or anything but my mom owns some of it.

"Yeah. It should be because my mom owns part of it." I replied, smiling.

"Really? Wow!" Lucas grinned at me, making me blush.

I twirled my hair around my finger and nodded, probably looking like a whacked up Cheshire cat.

"Hi! What's your order?" I recognised that voice...

"Dad?!" I yelped, seeing my father grin, holding a pen and pad.

"I decided to give Mrs Svorski the day off. She looked shattered." Dad said, casually as if it was normal.

"Dad! You gave Lucas your blessing. You do not have to be here!" I hissed at him.

"No, I don't. But who would tend to the bakery?" Dad asked.

I groaned. "I don't know! Maybe her grandson?"

"Oh yeah! He's in hospital." Dad shrugged. "Anyway, your order?"

"Strawberry milkshake and blueberry muffin." I mumbled.

"Of course, little lady! And you, sir?"

"Uh, vanilla milkshake and some of your best doughnuts, sir." Lucas tried, smiling.

"Yeah, you're getting water and a plate of cookies. You need enough to pay for my daughter." Dad said, writing that down.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Fine. A plate of doughnuts and water." Dad mumbled.

"Go!" I yelled. Dad yelped and ran away. "So sorry about that. We can share my milkshake."

"Nah, it's okay. Water's healthier anyway." Lucas smiled. Why did he have to be so perfect? "So, tell me about yourself. What colour do you like?"

"Rainbow." I giggled.

"Not a colour but, okay." Lucas chuckled. "Mine's brown. I guess because of Texas."

"That's so nice." I smiled. Mrs Svorski's granddaughter came and placed our order on the table.

"I made sure your dad didn't take this to you. Enjoy." she smiled.

"Thank you!" I called after her. I placed two straws into my milkshake and took a sip. "You try it. It's amazing! Mrs Svorski has this old family recipe that's been passed down generations."

Lucas took a sip and his eyes widened. "You're right. It's amazing! Best I ever had."

"So, how were you like when you were little?" I asked, keeping up conversation.

Lucas took a doughnut and bit into it, shrugging lightly. "I guess I was quiet. But when I hit ten, I was loud. My friends and I used to tear up the streets with our pranks." he smiled softly, picking at the sugar on the doughnut.

I giggled and smiled at him. "I was always loud. My Uncle Shawn can vouch for me." I joked, making him chuckle. "Do you miss Texas?"

"Yeah, all the time. But, I have something going for me here." He looked into my eyes and I felt myself falling for him even harder.

"Wha-what is that?" I breathed out, placing a finger on my doughnut.

"It's a secret. You'll know soon enough." Lucas smiled.

"Secret?" We heard. I inwardly groaned as Uncle Shawn sat next to me. "What secret?" he asked, picking up a doughnut and stuffing it into his mouth whole.

"Did my dad put you up to this?" I asked.

"Up to what? I just came to keep him company since your mom's working."

"Then where's Auggie?" I asked.

"Oh. Oh yeah! Josh has him under control." Uncle Shawn shrugged, standing up. "Well, thanks for the doughnut kid. See ya."

"Let's just go." I said, finishing up the two remaining doughnuts. Lucas looked at me shocked. "What?" I said, muffled.

"Nothing." he smiled.

...

Lucas was sat as I stood, holding onto the pole. "You can walk me home." I said.

"I would love that." Lucas said.

The train jerked and I fell onto his lap. "Hello there, I'm Riley."

"I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you." Lucas smirked.

"You too." I grinned.

I felt myself leaning towards him as he leaned towards me.

My eyes closed and I felt our lips connect for a brief three seconds.

"Wow." I breathed out, leaning back.

"Wow, indeed."

"If my, uh, dad was here... he would go ballistic." I grinned, biting my lip.

"It would be worth it then." Lucas replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! x**


	6. Girl Meets Aunt Morgan

**I knew you guys would like Rucas! Now, competition for the best one-shot idea. You can PM or review your ideas! Best one or ones ;) will be featured in this One Shots series after my upcoming one shots. Thanks for reviewing etc guys! You're amazing! xx**

**Next one-shots before yours ;):**

**-Girl Meets Adopted Cousin**

**-Girl Meets Mom's Parents**

* * *

_Girl Meets Aunt Morgan_

I stared up at the billboard with the beautiful, flawless blonde. She was a model called Morgan. No-one was sure whether that was a given name, surname or chosen name but no-one cared. She was flawless and she made big companies a lot of money due to her flawlessness.

Maya budged my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You've been staring at that billboard everyday, now. She's beyond our reach. We will never know her or be like her, Riley. Let's go."

I sighed and stared into Morgan's brown eyes. "Okay." I mumbled, turning away.

We got to the subway station and nodded casually at Crazy Hat.

"Saw you girls staring at Morgan." she said.

"Nah, that was just Riley. Being a creep." Maya replied, smiling.

"She's gorgeous, is she not?" Crazy Hat said.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"Hey, cheer up, smiley." Crazy Hat said.

"I'm not sad... It's just... This girl seems to have no background. I wonder who she really is." I replied. "Bye."

"Bye, girls." Crazy Hat smiled, waving.

I turned around and bumped into someone. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. Can't see anything with these giant glasses." The woman joked, getting onto the train. Maya and I followed and found a place to sit.

"Want to go to the bakery to get free doughnuts?" Maya asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Sure." I grinned.

"Doughnuts are a way into girl's hearts." Maya joked, making me giggle.

"They sure are." The woman from before nodded, smiling. Her sunglasses hid her face but I could still see her pretty pink lips. "I make it an effort to have one a day."

"Wow." Maya said impressed.

"Yep." The woman chuckled. "Give me the name of the bakery and I'll visit it soon."

I did just that and smiled at her.

"This is our stop. The bakery's at this stop." Maya explained to the woman.

"Mine's the next. My brother lives by somewhere." The woman explained. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"Same here." I grinned, waving as Maya and I departed the train.

Once we had gotten our free doughnuts from Mrs Svorski's granddaughter, we made our way back to my house.

When I opened the door, I was met with Dad grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Mr. Matthews."

"Hey, girls. Guess who's here, Riley?" Dad asked, excitedly.

"Who?" I asked.

"You've never met her before but... it's your Aunt Morgan!" Dad announced just as flawless Morgan and Auggie came running into the room, playing trains.

"Oh, my!" Aunt Morgan said, staring at mine and Maya's shocked faces. "Doughnut Girls!" she grinned.

"You're..." I mumbled.

"Yes, I'm your father's younger sister." she giggled. "And yes, I am a model."

"Fl-flawless Morgan! Morgan Matthews! My auntie! Family!" Words just spilled out of my mouth uncontrollably. "I'm related to Flawless Morgan! She's my aunt! So blonde. So beautiful! So flawless..."

Maya shook me out of my reverie and smiled at Aunt Morgan.

"Excuse her, she's just-"

"Surprised?" Aunt Morgan finished. "Yeah, I can tell." she giggled.

"You're a millionaire." Maya said, shocked herself.

"I like donating to animal charities. Or to our idiot big brother, Eric." Aunt Morgan said, sitting down.

"You live in Beverly Hills!"

"No, silly." Aunt Morgan giggled, flicking her flawless golden blonde hair. "I used to live there. Then I moved to Miami. Then back home to Philly-"

"To New York City, baby!" Dad butted in. "She's our new neighbour across the hall!" he said, hugging his sister tightly.

"Neighbour?!" Auggie, Maya and I yelled.

"Yep!" Aunt Morgan grinned. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun, living next to you guys! I can babysit and I can come over for dinner and lunch and breakfast!"

"Riley, do you know what this means?" Maya asked me.

"No, what?" I asked.

"We're living next to a model! We can so gain popularity over this. And the fact that she's your AUNT! Oh-oh-oh! This is sooo good."

"How about I drop you girls off at school tomorrow in my new Range Rover?" Aunt Morgan asked, innocently. "I bet that's going to make the kids at your school flip.

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven, Maya." I whispered, my eyes widening. "Catch me." I squeaked out before falling.

* * *

**I'm not so sure about this one. Your thoughts? Remember the competition! x**


	7. Contest Notes!

**So sorry guys! Not a update! This is just the requirements for my competition. Sorry I didn't do this last chapter! **  
**Theme: Obviously peppy GMW stuff or romance ;P**  
**POV: Riley or Maya**  
**Characters: Any including BMW characters as well. State which characters are going to be in the one-shot even if it's for like a second, take Shawn's appearance in my First Date one-shot for example ;P**  
**Title: Give your one-shot a title or I'll think of one if you can't think of it :)**  
**Your Idea: Post via reviewing x**  
**Credit: I'll credit the fab author with the idea :)**  
**So, that's all you really need to do. Thanks for the entries so far! I've read them and I'm impressed, already having the gears turning in my head :) Stay cool guys, and keep on posting your entries and you can post more than one, or two, or three, just keep posting! Because maybe this will reach 100 one-shots and ten years or so from then we will look back at our one-shots.**  
**Thanks, love Bex, ya homie!**  
**PS: If you have Twitter, follow me at BexLuvsCaleigh x**

**(Re-uploaded)**


	8. Girl Meets Adopted Cousin

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I've been hella busy lately with exams which are still going on so I haven't been able to update. The contest is still on and I am exited to do all of your ideas! They're really cool. If you want a one-shot involving Maya as the main star, it will be under the 'Maya Meets...' title so there is no confusion between her and Riley. Anyway this is the updated future one-shots:**

**-Girl Meets Mom's Parents**

**-Girl Meets Lucas's Life**

**-Girl Meets Maya's Dad/Maya Meets Father;GMMD/MMF**

**-Girl Meets Goodbye Mrs S**

**-Girl Meets Maya's Mom**

**-Girl Meets Shawn's Choice**

**-Girl Meets Cheerleader**

**-Girl Meets Happy Holidays**

**And to answer a question: Lily Nicksay :)**

* * *

_Girl Meets Adopted Cousin_

There was a gentle knocking on the front door.

"Mom! Door!" I yelled, eating my breakfast as Maya nudged me, smirking.

"Riley, I am right in front of you." Mom said, gritting her teeth. She got up anyway to answer the door.

There was a very handsome guy with brown hair, who had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Wow, he's cute." Maya mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked us as we smiled innocently at him.

"Can I help you?" Mom asked the guy.

He scratched behind his neck and smiled nervously. "I was actually, uh, looking for a Eric Matthews?"

"He lives across the hall with our sister... Who are you?" Dad asked, joining Mom at the door.

"Tommy. Tommy Stark."

"Wait... You are the kid that Eric wanted to adopt all those years ago? Oh my gosh, come in! How are you?" Mom said, rushing the guy in.

"I'm great. After I went to California, things changed but I guess my parents saw I was unhappy." Tommy said, gladly accepting the coffee that Dad gave him.

"Hi, I'm Riley, that's my little brother, Auggie and this is my friend Maya." I introduced us.

"Wow, hi." Tommy smiled.

"So why were you unhappy?" Mom asked.

"I never wanted to leave Philly. Or Eric. I just wished that he would be my dad, you know?" Tommy said, sipping his coffee.

There was another knock on the door before it opened to Aunt Morgan.

"God! I am sick of our brother, Cory! The people of Stupid Town left my kitchen in a mess!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeesh!" We all winced.

"Actually it's St. Upid Town." I mumbled, raising my hand up before placing it back on my lap.

"Whatever! Ooh, who's this?" she smiled, twirling her hair with her finger.

"You're Flawless Morgan."

"And you are...?" Aunt Morgan chuckled.

"The kid who Eric wanted to adopt." Tommy smiled.

Aunt Morgan stopped twirling her hair as her eyes widened. "Boy, you've grown!" And you're like seven years younger than me." she pouted, going into our kitchen to rummage through our fridge.

"Where is Eric now, anyway?" Dad asked, opening the door.

Aunt Morgan turned to face him with a shrug. "Cleaning my kitchen up. I threatened to get rid of his 'Stranger Danger Whistle'."

"Morgan! I have summoned the people of St. Upid Town to help me with my quest." Uncle Eric said, coming into our apartment, totally disregarding the brunette boy.

"No! Get rid of those crazy people!" My Aunt yelled, hitting Eric on the arm. "And it's just a chore, not a quest, stupid!"

Tommy stood up and tapped Eric on the shoulder. "Who dares tap me on the sh- Hello!"

"Do you remember me?" Tommy asked.

"Urm... I see a lot of people everyday. Old and new, young and frail. Give me a hint." Uncle Eric replied.

"Well, I am 'old'. And I moved to Cali-"

"TOMMY!" Uncle Eric brought Tommy into a tight hug and lifted him up. "Look how big you've grown, kid. How are ya?"

Tommy chuckled, jumping out of my uncle's arms. "I'm alright, thanks."

"What brings you to ol' NYC?"

"You. I just wanted to see you again. That and the fact that I went to university here."

"Why didn't you not visit me?" Uncle Eric asked, licking a lollipop that nobody saw where it came from.

Tommy smiled. "I went back to Philly and visited your parents. They told me the address of your brother because they didn't know exactly where you were."

"Oh! That makes sense..." Dad mumbled, nodding.

"Well, my current residence is with my little sister who is a millionaire model if you want to visit." Uncle Eric grinned.

"Not for long. I'll probably throttle you and dump your body." Aunt Morgan mumbled to herself.

"I'll visit a lot, then." Tommy replied, hugging Eric.

"Please, Tommy, stay for dinner." Mom offered, waving her hand to the dining table where Auggie, Maya and I sat.

"Sure, it will be great catching up with you guys." Tommy grinned, taking a seat beside me. I smiled when he winked at me. "Consider me your new cousin." he whispered.

"New cousin considered." I replied, grinning and shaking his hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	9. Girl Meets Mom's Parents

**Hi! Back with another one-shot and I have added a little Corpanga for you guys! Enjoy xx**

**Updated list of upcoming one-shots:**

-**Girl Meets Lucas's Life**

** -Girl Meets Maya's Dad/Maya Meets Father;GMMD/MMF**

** -Girl Meets Goodbye Mrs S**

** -Girl Meets Maya's Mother (had to change because of GMW episode title)**

** -Girl Meets Shawn's Choice**

** -Girl Meets Cheerleader**

** -Girl Meets Happy Holidays**

* * *

_Girl Meets Mom's Parents _

"Look at them!" I hissed to my best friend and my little brother as we spied on Mom and Dad. "They're kissing and hugging!" I updated.

"Eurgh! Auggie and Maya shivered.

"Why are they even doing that?" Auggie asked. "They're loads many!"

"Mom only sucks up to Dad when she wants to drop a bombshell." I said to them.

Maya gasped. "What if she's pregnant?!" she whispered.

"No!" I chuchkled nervously, batting my hand. "She couldn't be."

"Yeah, she can't be!" Auggie added.

We continued to watch and leaned out of view when we heard Mom start to talk.

"Cory..." she drawled out.

"Yes, dear?" Dad replied, probably with a stupid grin on his face.

"I received a phone call last night at work and..."

"And what...?" You could hear the excitement in his voice. Oh, poor Dad...

"Well... urm... Two people will be visiting us today."

Now Dad was confused and disheartened. "Who?" he asked.

"Don't be mad. It's just... I couldn't say no and I haven't seen or spoken to them in ages and-"

"Is it your girl pals from high school?" Dad sighed.

"Uh... No." Mom replied. "It's my, uh, parents, honey."

"Your-your parents?" Dad asked, the shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, honey. They want to meet Riley and Auggie."

Dad sighed and we heard a squeak on the couch and saw him move to our eyesight.

"I thought that after the wedding you wanted nothing to do with them." Dad asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"I know, Cory but I kinda wanted to still see my mom. I was just scared of what you would think." Mom said gently.

"Topanga... they're your parents. I can't stop you from seeing them." Dad said smiling lightly.

"Good. They worked together to track me down because they weren't sure whether your family would cooperate. Now that they have found me... I want to know them again. And i want our children to meet their grandparents from my side. Let them have that little connection from me."

"Okay then. When are they coming?"

"Dinner. So we can have a little us time while the kids are doing their own thing." Our eyes widened as we gagged.

"Don't mind if we do."

...

"So we're going to meet my grandparents for the first time." I said walking back and forth in front of Maya who sat silent on my bed.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

I sighed as I shrugged. "Mom normally refers to a 'Jedidiah and Rhiannon' and I never really knew who they were until I rummaged through my parents' wedding box and saw a letter from them also signed with 'your parents'. I'm guessing that there's a rift between Mom and her parents and I want to know why."

"Riles, this is beyond you. This has nothing to do with you. Maybe they just hurt your mom all those years ago and she never forgave them?"

"But I want to know what they did to hurt her." I said, adamantly.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Mom popped her head in. "Can I talk to you girls?" she asked.

"Sure." we said as she sat between us on my bed.

"You know that you have never met my parents before, right?" she asked. We nodded. "Well, today's the day when you meet them."

"So we're going to meet Jedidiah and Rhiannon?" I asked. Mom's eyes widened as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "I went through your wedding box. Why do they refer to themselves as their names to you?"

"I've always called them by their names. It was a sign of respect and acknowledgement when I was a child. It was your father who got me calling them 'mom and dad'." Mom said, wistfully.

"Because that's normal." Maya stated.

"I know it is now but then, I was a strange kid." she nodded. "Anyway, they want to meet you guys so I want you to be on your best behaviour. Maya, I do not mind if you want to join us for dinner." Mom smiled, kissing both our heads. "Better get started."

We watched her leave and I placed my hand on Maya's. "Stay, please?"

"Anything for you, Riles." Maya smiled, hugging me.

...

"They're here!" I yelled, fixing my outfit up.

"Chill, Riley. They're just your grandparents." Maya assured me.

"But I have never met them before!" I replied, fixing my hair.

Mom went to answer the door and smiled brightly as she gestured inside our home. "Mom, Dad, nice to see you guys again. Do come in."

"Isn't this cozy?" Rhiannon asked, smiling brightly.

"I suppose so." Jedidiah replied.

I stood beside Mom and watched as their eyes fell on me. "Oh! Meet my daughter, Riley. And my son, Auggie." Mom said, placing her hands on our shoulders. "And that's Maya, Riley's best friend."

Maya gave a meek wave as she stood up to join my side.

"Wow, she looks just like you." Rhiannon smiled, brushing my cheek gently.

"But she's just like Cory." Mom smiled, squeezing my shoulder affectionately.

"Where is the man in question?" Jedidiah asked.

Just then, the door opened and Dad rushed in, carrying a grocery bag. "I've got the drinks! No need to panic!" he said. "Oh, hi!"

I almost felt like face palming.

"Cory Matthews. Nice to see you again." Rhiannon smiled, giving my father a hug as he shook Jedidiah's hand.

"Nice to see you guys again." Dad smiled back. "Uh, Topanga? Is it alright if Morgan has dinner with us? Eric did something to kill their power."

"Sure." Mom smiled, going to fetch my aunt.

"Come, sit. Make yourselves at home." Dad said, gesturing to the many seats available.

"This is really nice. I wouldn't mind one of these if they were like this." Jedidiah said, looking around our apartment. "So comfortable." he said, seating himself at the window seats.

"Makes you really proud of your daughter, right Jed?" Rhiannon asked.

"She's a lawyer! What's there to not be proud of?"

Rhiannon turned to Dad. "And you? What do you do?"

"I teach at a middle school, Ms. Lawrence."

"That's amazing. I would have guessed seeing as you adored that old man... Mr. Feeny! That's it." she grinned. "And please, it's Rhiannon. Ms. Lawrence is so before you married my daughter."

Mom entered with Morgan trailing behind on her phone. "I will do the photoshoot on my own terms! Now, leave me alone, I am having dinner with my brother and his family. Goodbye!" Morgan cancelled the call, placing her iPhone in her pocket.

"Yeesh." I mumbled. "Aunt Morgan!"

"Riley! Auggie! Maya!" she grinned, giving us hugs. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

"We waved to each other this morning when I went to collect our mail." I said.

"That was hours ago! Oh! Hello, Mr. and Ms. Lawrence. Long time no see."

Rhiannon smiled. "Hello, Morgan. You've really grown to be a beautiful young lady. You're a model as well! Seems like the Matthews did well on their children."

"We know." Dad and Aunt Morgan smiled.

"Our older brother is a mayor of a small town and our little brother is just starting university here in NYC." Aunt Morgan bragged.

Nobody dare told them that Eric was in fact a mayor of retarded people.

"Oh my gosh! They really did do well. And Topanga is our only success!" Rhiannon gasped. "A mayor, teacher, model and university student?"

"Oh lord. Now I am sure that our daughter married into the right family." Jedidiah said.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Mom said.

Dinner was eventful. Mom ended up saving herself whilst her parents told embarrassing stories of her. All of which, Dad already knew. And Mom told them that they should visit more often because she would like Auggie and I to know them better. They seemed really nice. But we could feel the tension between my parents and them. That made me more determined to find out what happened between them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	10. Girl Meets Lucas's Life

**I am so sorry for the long delay guys! A lot has been going on in my life lately so... here's the updated list of one shots!**

**-Girl Meets Maya's Dad/Maya Meets Father which will go under the chapter: GMMD/MMF**

**-Girl Meets Goodbye Mrs S**

**-Girl Meets Maya's Mother (Re-changed due to reasons)**

**-Girl Meets Shawn's Choice**

**-Girl Meets Cheerleader**

**-Girl Meets Happy Holidays**

**Now, a little bit of alternate universe!**

* * *

_Girl Meets Lucas's Life _

A blonde girl stared at me from across the train car, whispering things to her male friend beside her. He was hot. Really hot.

I tried not to look at them or notice what they were probably saying about me.

The train stopped and a seat became available, forcing my body to quickly claim it before someone else did. The train went again and I suddenly felt someone squash my body.

"Uh..., hi?" I asked, looking at _his _eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I truly apologise. I'm squishing you aren't I?" he asked, blushing as he quickly got up.

I giggled, flicking my hair. "It's okay. I'm Riley. Riley Matthews."

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Friar. And I'm guessing you have a Texan twang there, don't you?"

I nodded, impressed. "Yeah. I'm from Texas."

"Well my parents were originally from Philly but they had me and my brothers and sisters here in good old NYC."

"That's cool." I said.

The train jolted and he was yet again the victim trapped by my lap.

"Gosh, I hate this train now." Lucas laughed, getting up.

I giggled and waved it off. "It's fine, really."

"So, what brings a beauty like you here?"

I was about to reply when the blonde girl grabbed his arm.

"Next stop is ours, Blondie."

"Maya, meet Riley."

"Hello." I smiled.

Her eyebrows raised as a grin took over her lips. "Well, hello there, Buckaroo Belle."

I laughed. "I've heard better,"

"Southern Stella? Texan Tryst?"

I laughed harder. "Way better!"

The train stopped and Maya quickly dragged Lucas off. I hopped off too and waved at a woman sat on the bench with a crazy hat.

"Yeah, that's Crazy Hat." Maya acknowledged.

I nodded and went my own way, leaving the other two teenagers confused.

...

I ran as fast as I could and sat in my seat, bidding the female teacher a greeting and an excuse for being late.

"Sorry, I lost my purse." I blushed.

"Hey, Lucas, look! It's Buckaroo Belle from this morning."

I blushed even harder as everyone turned to look at me.

"Okay, settle down guys. It's okay...?" The teacher looked at me expectantly.

"Riley. Riley Matthews."

She smiled. "I'm Mrs Friar. Nice to meet you, Riley."

"Friar? Any relation to Lucas?"

"Yeah," she groaned. "He's my son."

I giggled when I saw Lucas roll his eyes.

"You're going to fit right in, Southern Stella."

"Indeed you are. I'm Farkle. Farkle Minkus."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's a Farkle?"

"Me!" he honked, making me jump.

Ohhh yeah, I was going to fit in fine.


	11. More Contest Notes!

**This is just the requirements for my competition which is still open!**  
**Theme: Obviously peppy GMW stuff or romance ;P**  
**POV: Riley or Maya**  
**Characters: Any including BMW characters as well. State which characters are going to be in the one-shot even if it's for like a second, take Shawn's appearance in my First Date one-shot for example ;P**  
**Title: Give your one-shot a title or I'll think of one if you can't think of it :)**  
**Your Idea: Post via reviewing x**  
**Credit: I'll credit the fab author with the idea :)**  
**So, that's all you really need to do. Thanks for the entries so far! I've read them and I'm impressed, already having the gears turning in my head :) Stay cool guys, and keep on posting your entries and you can post more than one, or two, or three, just keep posting! Because maybe this will reach 100 one-shots and ten years or so from then we will look back at our one-shots.**  
**Thanks, love Bex, ya homie!**


End file.
